horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Jigsaw (2017)
'Jigsaw '''is a 2017 American horror film directed by Michael and Peter Spierig, written by Josh Stolberg and Peter Goldfinger, and starring Matt Passmore, Callum Keith Rennie, Clé Bennett, Hannah Emily Anderson, and Laura Vandervoort. It is the eighth installment in the ''Saw franchise, picking up over a decade after the death of the eponymous Jigsaw killer, during the police investigation of a new succession of murders that fit his modus operandi. Saw 3D (2010) was originally deemed the final installment of the series, before Lionsgate Films commissioned the production of Jigsaw from a pitch by Stolberg and Goldfinger. Plot Ten years after the death of John Kramer, criminal Edgar Munsen is shot and apprehended by Detectives Hunt and Halloran after activating a remote trigger. Meanwhile, five people - Mitch, Anna, Ryan, Carly, and an unconscious man, are held captive in a barn with shackles around their necks. A tape recording from Kramer explains they must give a sacrifice of blood and confess their sins. The chains pull them towards a wall of buzzsaws. Most of the group survive by cutting themselves to offer blood, but the unconscious man awakens too late to escape. Their next test reveals that Carly is a purse snatcher who accidentally caused the death of an asthmatic woman. To save the others from being hanged, she must inject herself with one of three needles – one containing an antidote to a poison in her system, one containing saline, and one containing acid. Ryan stabs Carly with all three to save himself, killing her. Halloran and Detective Hunt investigate the discovery of bodies that appear to be the unnamed man and Carly. Halloran becomes suspicious of pathologists Logan Nelson, a veteran and former doctor whose wife was killed two years prior, and Eleanor Bonneville. Munsen goes missing from the hospital. His body is found inside John Kramer's grave when it is exhumed by the police. Ryan’s leg is ensnared by wires, while Anna and Mitch become trapped inside a silo. A recording explains they will be killed by being buried under falling grains unless Ryan pulls a lever. Ryan pulls the lever, severing his leg while saving Anna and Mitch. Eleanor reveals to Logan that she is an obsessive fangirl of the Jigsaw case, and has built replicas of his traps in her studio. She's worried this might incriminate her. Hunt follows them, and informs Halloran. The next test reveals Mitch sold a motorcycle with a faulty brake to Kramer's nephew, resulting in his death. Mitch will be killed by a spiral-shaped blade unless he can reach a brake. Anna attempts to help him, but he is killed. Halloran finds a corpse appearing to be Mitch in Anna’s studio, and calls for Logan and Eleanor’s arrest. Logan convinces Hunt to let them go, as both suspect Halloran. Eleanor deduces the game's location, and she and Logan depart for the barn. Halloran pursues them. Meanwhile, Hunt finds pieces of flesh in Halloran's freezer, fitting Jigsaw's M.O. and implicating him as the killer. Anna is drugged while attempting to escape, and awakens to find herself and Ryan chained in a room with a still-living Kramer. Kramer reveals that Anna suffocated her baby and framed her husband, while Ryan accidentally caused the death of several friends in a car accident. Kramer tells them they have gotten his message “backwards". He places a shotgun between them and tells them it is the "key" to their survival. Anna attempts to shoot Ryan, but the gun backfires and kills her. Ryan realizes that the keys to his and Anna's chains were in the gun, and destroyed when Anna fired it, leaving him to die. Logan and Eleanor are ambushed by Halloran at the barn. Eleanor escapes, while Halloran is drugged by an unseen assailant. Logan and Halloran awaken in collars rigged with laser cutters. They are told to confess their sins to survive and may choose who goes first. Halloran forces Logan to go first. Logan confesses that he mislabeled Kramer's X-rays years prior, causing his cancer to go undiagnosed. Despite confessing, Logan is killed. Next, Halloran admits to allowing criminals to walk free for personal gain. His collar deactivates. Logan reveals that he is still alive and that the barn game took place ten years prior. He was the man who appeared to die in the first game, but Kramer saved him and recruited him as his first apprentice. The bodies that were found were actually the bodies of criminals Halloran allowed to walk free, which Logan placed into the same tests. Logan also reveals that Munsen, one of the criminals Halloran let go, killed his wife. However, because Halloran broke the rules and forced Logan to go first, he will die and be framed as the killer. Logan reactivates the collar around Halloran's neck, killing him. Cast * Matt Passmore as Logan Nelson * Callum Keith Rennie as Detective Halloran * Clé Bennett as Detective Keith Hunt * Hannah Emily Anderson as Eleanor Bonneville * Laura Vandervoort as Anna * Paul Braunstein as Ryan * Mandela Van Peebles as Mitch * Brittany Allen as Carly * Josiah Black as Edgar Munsen * Tobin Bell as John Kramer / Jigsaw Category:Films of the 2010s Category:2017 films Category:Saw films Category:Sequels